


8 PM at the Sand Pit

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Creature Jimmy Novak, Everyone is so confused, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Naga Castiel (Supernatural), Naga Jimmy Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Ficlet written to the prompt: Dean/Cas/Jimmy/Benny, mistaken identity, creatures(rated Mature because nothing much happens but Dean thinks about naga dick in vague terms...)
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Jimmy Novak, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708447
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70
Collections: Peeps Prompting Peeps Server Collection





	8 PM at the Sand Pit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FPwoper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/gifts).



> Hey, this 3 sentence prompt got slightly less out of hand than the last one? Ha.
> 
> True story, this is only the fifth work for Dean/Cas/Jimmy/Benny, and I've read one of the others (it's Cabins and Corruption which...highly recommend). Anyway, my kinky multishipping friends, this is a gross oversight, we should get on this stat. <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy...
> 
> (unedited, as I almost never actually edit what are supposed to be short ficlet prompts...even when they explode and get long on me...)

Three days ago, when he’d gotten the text from Castiel, Dean had been _extremely_ confused.

_“I’ll see you at 8 pm, right? That’s what we agreed?”_

Dean couldn’t remember agreeing to such a thing, but if Castiel wanted to meet him at 8 pm, Dean was down. When they’d run into each other the previous day, he’d even double checked - _“8 pm at the Sand Pit, right?”_ \- and Castiel had looked _baffled_ but had also nodded, which...yeah, had seemed fucking weird at the time...but Dean hadn’t thought about it much.

Sometimes, Castiel was weird.

But, then, surely some of that was cultural differences? Castiel was a naga, and an insanely fucking handsome one, and Dean had read some things about naga anatomy that had him... _intensely_ curious...but some differences and mild miscommunications were to be expected during inter-species romances right?

Yeah, yesterday, Castiel had sounded like _Dean_ was the one surprising _him_ with unexpected plans, but hey...

Sometimes, Castiel was _really fucking_ weird.

But this, right now, at the Sand Pit? This was something else again.

“Uh...hi, I’m Dean,” Dean said awkwardly, offering a handshake to the stranger sitting at the table the maitre d’ had led him to, when he mentioned he was meeting someone named Castiel.

“Benny,” offered the stranger in a husky, accented voice. He was good looking, the sort Dean might have been interested when he was still into humans. Now, he wanted nothing so much as cool skin and smooth scales and twin hemipenes and…

...and he wasn’t sure if this Benny guy sitting here meant that Castiel had been cheating on him and maybe he shouldn’t tumble too, too far down the fantasizing rabbit hole.

“So, um, you’re not Castiel…” said Dean lamely.

“Castiel? I’m supposed to meet Jimmy here at 8. The maitre d’ must have misunderstood, we’ll just...” Benny trailed off, staring over Dean’s shoulder. Nervous what he might see, Dean nonetheless made himself turn. He expected the worst - expected Castiel to be upset, and full of excuses - expected to be dumped - expected to be heart broken - expected…

...expected anything, _everything_ , more than he expected the reality.

Two nagas were approaching the table.

Two _identical_ nagas were approaching the table.

Castiel and...not-Castiel...looked the same down to the last scale - the same disheveled dark hair, the same gorgeous, ruddy, scruffy cheeks, the same glint of brilliant blue scales. Even their clothes, while not the same, were of a type - each wore neatly-pressed, pleated white shirts, with dark colored vests over them, bringing out the same beautiful blue shade of their eyes. There expressions were identical, too - troubled, brows knit, even their mannerisms, each with their lip caught between their teeth.

“Huh...wuh?” Dean managed intelligently.

They were even holding hands.

“Yes, we’re shocked as well,” confessed...Dean wasn’t even sure if that was Castiel or not-Castiel speaking. It _sounded_ like Castiel, but then, he hadn’t heard the other voice yet, and…

“Profoundly so,” agreed Castiel 2, and yeah, there voices were also the same.

 _That’s...that’s_ two _of the most gorgeous being I’ve ever beheld, and two long, prehensile tails, and two mouths, and four hands, and_ four _hemipenes, and--_

_Abort! Abort! Abort!_

The two stopped before the table.

“Benny, this is Dean,” said Castiel 2.

“Dean, this is Benny,” said Castiel 1.

“Yes, we’ve met,” Dean said faintly. 

Had Castiel 2 just pointed at _Benny_ ...and said that Benny was _Dean_ …?

“But I guess we haven’t,” Benny added, gesturing toward the twin nagas.

What the actual fuck was going on?

“Castiel,” said Castiel 1.

Well, at least now he knew which one was his Castiel...or did he? Maybe he’d been dating Castiel 2...no...

“James,” said Castiel 2...not Castiel.

...all along?

Handshakes were offered all around, Dean too bemused to reject them, or form a coherent sentence, or do anything but gawk.

“So, Benny...I can explain…” said James to Dean.

“I’m not Benny.” He’d never felt more stupid.

“You’re _not_?” gawped Castiel.

“I’m Dean.”

“I’m Benny,” offered Benny with a wave.

_...he really is damn cute...even if he does only have one dick…_

“Oh, Ouroboros,” exclaimed Castiel, throwing his hands up. James looked from Dean, to Benny, to Dean, to Benny, and broke out into astonished laughter. 

“This is…” James could hardly talk, he was so amused. “Cassie, it’s...it’s so much worse than we thought…”

“Wuh?” Dean managed again. At least Benny was calm, and patient...Dean thought he might have been inching toward hysterics (not that Dean mother fucking Winchester has _hysterics_ , he has _very reasonable_ reactions to _incredibly unreasonable_ happenings!) if not for the oasis of placidness seated beside him.

“Jimmy, knock it off,” reproached Castiel, whacking his...brother? identical twin? Squamate...mate? Doppelganger?...in the side. “So, Dean…”

“...you’re still looking at me, chere…” said Benny.

_How can they confuse us? WE DON’T LOOK ANYTHING ALIKE!_

Castiel refocused on Dean. “So, Dean...when Jimmy and I were discussing our plans for the evening, we realized that we’d each made plans to meet our boyfriends at the Sand Pit at 8 PM. More than that, we’d both found some of our recent interactions with you...them...I don’t even know what language to use...dammit, brother, stop laughing and help me!”

“Dean-o, when you told me yesterday you were meeting me at 8...you thought I was Cassie, right?” James’...Jimmy’s?...words were breathy and punctuated by chuckles. 

“...that was _you_?”

“And Benny, when you and I spoke on Monday and made these plans...you thought I was Jimmy?” asked Castiel. Benny nodded solemnly.

“Lemme get this straight,” Dean said, rubbing his temples. “Cas, when you texted me on Tuesday...that was to confirm plans we’d already made?” Castiel gave him a thumbs up. “No wonder it seemed out of the blue.”

“But chere…” The tenderness in Benny’s voice as he spoke to Jimmy was unmistakable, and Dean warmed to him more. “Dean and I don’t look anything alike.” Some men would have flipped their shit - flipped the table, literally or figuratively - at discussing such goings-on. But Benny was calm, and reasonable, and patient, and clearly still dedicated to his boyfriend, and Dean appreciated him so, so much. 

“Yeah, you do…” Castiel said.

Benny and Dean exchanged a look.

“You look identical,” agreed James.

“...no, that’s you…” said Dean.

Castiel and James exchanged a look that Dean suspected was the _exact_ mirror of the one he’d just shared with Benny.

“We don’t look at all alike,” Castiel protested.

“What the fuck?” asked Dean weakly. He wasn’t angry, he wasn’t upset, he wasn’t exasperated, but Lord he was _so damn confused_.

“I’ll show you…” Castiel pulled a cell phone out from his vest pocket, and with a wave suggested James do the same. They each flicked through the screens, and then simultaneously turned the phones toward Benny and Dean.

Photographs were full-screened on each camera, but they weren’t like any photograph Dean had seen before. Each showed two figures, one with legs, one tailed...each showed two virtually identical blotches of bright red and yellow with two legs, and two quite different blotches of pale blues and purples.

“Is that...you and I?” asked Benny, examining the picture James held forth.

A memory niggled at Dean, something he’d learned when he’d been reading about Nagas...

“Ayup, at our date last month.”

...Dean had been so fixated on _two enormous gorgeous dicks_ that he’d hardly paid attention to the rest of the article, but...

“So that’s...me?” Dean said.

... _wasn’t there something about nagas seeing in the infrared spectrum, instead of in visible light like we do?_

“That’s how you appear to me, yes,” Castiel nodded.

_...how the fuck does that even work in a camera???_

“...Benny and I look the same…”

“Exactly!” said James.

“Our turn, brotha,” Benny said. Dean nodded and fished out his phone, and Benny did the same. It was easy enough to find a photograph of him and Castiel - they’d taken one last week, eager and happy as they gazed at the camera. Benny also produced a shot with no difficulty.

“Oh, wow,” breathed Castiel.

_...hell if I know how it works in a camera, but apparently it does..._

“Brother, dude, we really do look the same!” James laughed.

“Lemme see if I’ve got this right,” rumbled Benny. “...over the past week, Dean and I have each confused Castiel for Jimmy, and Jimmy for Castiel…” He waited until he got three nods in reply. “And you two have confused Dean and I for...me and Dean?” Three more nods.

“Wow,” Dean said with a helpless laugh, throwing up his hands and dropping heavily into a chair opposite Benny. “So...now what?”

The naga brothers exchanged a look. “I mean...now that we know...I suppose I have my date with Dean…”

“...and I have my date with Benny…”

“...and in the future, we take extra care when we communicate with each other to ensure it doesn’t happen again?” said Castiel, giving Dean an affectionate look.

“Naw.” Dean smacked a hand on the table; the sound startled the other three, who turned toward him with concerned expressions.

“...Of course, it was presumptuous of me...if that’s not what you want…” Hell, Castiel sounded so _sad_ , and Dean had better find his words quick ‘cause he had some explaining to do…

...and he knew _precisely_ what he wanted…

...and hell, if the other three wanted the same thing? Fucking dream come true.

“Jimmy, you didn’t seem to mind me, when we talked,” said Dean directly. Now that everything was clear in his head, his uncertainty was gone. Now there was just revealing to two virtual strangers, and his adorably innocent boyfriend, just what a kinky fuck he was, and hoping they were secretly kinky as fuck too.

“Well, Dean, you’re hot,” James...no, definitely Jimmy...replied matter-of-factly. “Like, literally. Humans are...so hot.”

“...and Benny, you seemed pretty down with Castiel, it sounds like, if you two made a date even though you were already dating Jimmy?”

“...brotha, I mistook him for my boyfriend…”

“...and now that they’re both here?” Dean shot him a look. “Can you really say you mind?”

Benny’s expression was impassive...impassive...and then he broke into a slow smile. “Honest? Nope, not at all.”

“I’m still not following…” said Castiel.

“Pretty sure your boy Dean here is suggesting the four of us have dinner together,” Jimmy said. “Right?”

“Right.”

“I like him,” Jimmy laughed. “You picked a winner, Cassie.”

Warmth and hope and horniness blossomed in Dean’s chest...and belly...and cock…

“But you keep calling him ‘brother,’” Castiel objected. “I thought incest was taboo amongst humans.”

“It’s not for naga?” Now _that_ hadn’t been in what Dean had read.

“Do you _know_ how cold snake piles get?” snorted Jimmy.

_...the two gorgeous snakes, intertwined, pleasuring each other...oh hell, I am so screwed..._

“We’re not brothers,” Benny said. “It’s just a figure of speech.”

“So there’s no problems?” Jimmy looked to Castiel - who shook his head - to Dean - who shook his head - to Benny - who shook his head.

_Are we really gonna do this?_

“Waiter, we need a table for four…” Castiel called, flagging down a staff member.

_...we are so going to do this._

“For now, it’s just dinner,” said Jimmy.

_Four men._

“No expectations,” Benny added.

_Six dicks._

“Fuck that,” said Dean. “This sounds amazing, and I don’t see any fucking reason to go slow.”

_Two snake tails._

“Truly, Dean?”

_I may be shit at math…_

“The only reason we’re not already banging is I thought you were a virgin.”

_...but even I know…_

Castiel and Jimmy looked at each other and broke into incredulous laughter as a waitperson pushed two two-tops together to make a large enough table for their party.

_...this is what winning looks like._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on...  
> Tumblr: [unforth](http://unforth.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: @unforth (yes, I'm using twitter now, most of the best MDZS artists are there)  
> Discord: unforth#6748
> 
> (yes, I'm starting to regularly use social media other than Discord again, no I'm not currently using Pillowfort but I might again soon...but basically I'm unforth everywhere so it's not hard to find me...)


End file.
